Aegis of the Legion
* is gold efficient. }} Old Icon Aegis of the Legion item old.png‎|Aegis of the Legion Trivia * used to have an aura providing }} to every nearby champion. It was removed with patch 6.22. * bears the crest of the Demacian Dynasty. * The old stat icon for armor seems to based on the old icon of . ** The old stat icon for magic resistance is a blue recolor of that used for armor. Patch History and , due to the Nexus Blitz being no longer available for play-testing. ;V8.24 * Added to the recipe for . ;V8.16 - Start of the experimental game mode Nexus Blitz * Added to the recipe for . ;V8.12 * No longer builds into , due to the item being removed from the game. ;V7.12 * Added to recipe for . ;V6.22 Reworked * + + = ** + + = * +30 armor, +30 magic resistance. ** +200 health, +100% base health regeneration, +20 magic resistance. Unique Aura – : Nearby allied units gain +10 magic resistance (1100 range). ;V5.22 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost unchanged. * Aura magic resistance reduced to 10 from 15. ;V5.16 * + + = ** + + + = * Now grants 100% health regeneration. * Aura magic resistance reduced to 15 from 20. * Aura health regeneration removed. ;V4.20 * + + + = ** + + + = * Added to recipe for . * Aura bonus changed to +75% base health regeneration from +10 health regeneration per 5 seconds. * Legion aura applies to all types of ally units (applies to only champions previously) ;V4.5 * + + + ** + + + + = * +20 armor * +20 magic resistance ;V3.14 * + + + + = * + + + = * New icon ;V3.10 * Total cost reduced to from . ** Combine cost reduced to from . * Added to recipe for . * Health reduced to 200 from 250. * Magic resistance reduced to 0 from 20. * }} ** +10 armor ** Magic resist increased to 20 from 15. ** Additional bonuses to minions. ;V3.04 * Aura grants an additional 50% health regen, armor, and magic resist for minions. ;V1.0.0.153 * Fixed a bug where the aura was stacking with aura. ;V1.0.0.152 * + + + = ** + + + = * Used in new item recipe: * Health reduced to 250 from 270. * Armor increased to 20 from 18. * Magic resistance reduced to 20 from 24. * Aura ** 8 attack damage ** Armor reduced to 10 from 12. ** 10 health regen per 5 seconds to nearby allies. ;V1.0.0.120 * Aura bonuses are now only applied to ally champions instead of to all ally units.This was undocumented in the patch notes and only confirmed by a Riot employee after players reported it as being a bug. ;V1.0.0.106 * No longer grants aura while the holder is dead. ;V1.0.0.96 * Fixed a bug where was not affecting minions. ;V1.0.0.94(b) * Clones will no longer grant a double bonus to the aura holder. Clones with aura items otherwise interact the same with other champions. ;V1.0.0.82 remake * Health reduced to 270 from 300. * +18 armor, +24 magic resistance * Aura ** Attack damage reduced to 8 from 10. ** Armor reduced to 12 from 23. ** Magic resistance reduced to 15 from 24. ;V1.0.0.61 * Health increased to 300 from 285. * Aura ** Attack damage increased to 10 from 8. ** Armor reduced to 25 from 35. ** Magic resistance reduced to 25 from 40. ;V0.9.25.21 * Health reduced to 285 from 300. ;V0.9.22.16 * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost unchanged. ;July 10, 2009 Patch * + + + = ** previously also 1925 total cost ;May 9, 2009 Patch Added * : ** Mid tier legendary armor / magic resistance / health item ** Unique passive: +12 attack damage / +35 armor / +40 magic resistance aura (Affects minions). * Recipe: }} References cs:Aegis of the Legion de:Ägide der Legion es:Protección de la Legión fr:Égide de la Légion pl:Egida Legionu ru:Aegis of the Legion zh:军团圣盾 Category:Magic resistance items Category:Armor items